This invention relates to a system and method for manipulating small particles in a microfabricated fluid channel.
Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) are very small, often moveable structures made on a substrate using surface or bulk lithographic processing techniques, such as those used to manufacture semiconductor devices. MEMS devices may be moveable actuators, sensors, valves, pistons, or switches, for example, with characteristic dimensions of a few microns to hundreds of microns. A moveable MEMS switch, for example, may be used to connect one or more input terminals to one or more output terminals, all microfabricated on a substrate. The actuation means for the moveable switch may be thermal, piezoelectric, electrostatic, or magnetic, for example. MEMS devices may be fabricated on a semiconductor substrate which may manipulate particle passing by the MEMS device in a fluid stream.
For example, MEMS devices such as a movable valve, may be used as a sorting mechanism for sorting various particles from a fluid stream, such as cells from blood. The particles may be transported to the sorting device within the fluid stream enclosed in a microchannel, which flows under pressure. Upon reaching the MEMS sorting device, the sorting device directs the particles of interest such as a blood stem cell, to a separate receptacle, and directs the remainder of the fluid stream to a waste receptacle.
MEMS-based cell sorter systems may have substantial advantages over existing fluorescence-activated cell sorting systems (FACS) known as flow cytometers. Flow cytometers are generally large and expensive systems which sort cells based on a fluorescence signal from a tag affixed to the cell of interest. The cells are diluted and suspended in a sheath fluid, and then separated into individual droplets via rapid decompression through a nozzle. After ejection from a nozzle, the droplets are separated into different bins electrostatically, based on the fluorescence signal from the tag. Among the issues with these systems are cell damage or loss of functionality due to the decompression, difficult and costly sterilization procedures between sample, inability to sort sub-populations along different parameters, and substantial training necessary to own, operate and maintain these large, expensive pieces of equipment. For at least these reasons, use of flow cytometers has been restricted to large hospitals and laboratories and the technology has not been accessible to smaller entities.
A number of patents have been granted which are directed to such MEMS-based particle sorting devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. U.S. Pat. 6,838,056 is directed to a MEMS-based cell sorting device, U.S. Pat. No. 7,264,972 b1 is directed to a micromechanical actuator for a MEMS-based cell sorting device. U.S. Pat. No. 7,220,594 is directed to optical structures fabricated with a MEMS cell sorting apparatus, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,229,838 is directed to an actuation mechanism for operating a MEMS-based particle sorting system. Additionally, U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 13/374,899 and 13/374,898 provide further details of other MEMS designs. Each of these patents and patent application publications is hereby incorporated by reference, and each is assigned to Innovative Micro Technology and Owl biomedical, the assignee of the present invention.